


You hold the key to my dreams

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era innegabile che lui avesse tentato.Tentato di tenerla lontana da sé, tentato di allontanarsi lui stesso, come se avendola vicino non riuscisse a sentirsi del tutto al sicuro.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 4





	You hold the key to my dreams

You Hold the Key to my Dreams

Era innegabile che lui avesse tentato.

Tentato di tenerla lontana da sé, tentato di allontanarsi lui stesso, come se avendola vicino non riuscisse a sentirsi del tutto al sicuro.

Non era stato sufficiente a placare quel senso di profondo e radicato disagio che albergava in lui dall’esatto momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su quella ragazza, solare, semplice e così assurdamente magnetica.

Pericolosa, certamente, forse senza avere nemmeno la contezza di esserlo.

E, nonostante tutto, era riuscito a dare sfogo ai suoi pensieri più reconditi, quelli che l’accompagnavano nei momenti di quiete, di solitudine.

Tutto per non essere costretto a guardare ancora il suo volto, rigato dalla pioggia e dall’ira.

E lui, sempre così ermetico e ritroso, aveva lasciato che le parole scorressero, veloci e probabilmente prive di senso. Forse, un vano tentativo di non lasciarle intendere le sue reali intenzioni, come se lo spaventassero.

Perché non era mai stata radicata in lui quell’insana abitudine di sognare.

Sognare il _suo_ viso, o forse immaginarlo, ma sempre come pura ossessione, quasi come incubo, non come il sonno leggero e privo di tormenti che si sarebbe aspettato da un sentimento tanto dolce.

E tanto ripudiato negli anni, come se l’amore rendesse l’uomo meno umano, come se fosse in grado di distruggerlo, di ferirlo, di annichilirlo.

Era quello che lo spaventava, paura alla quale non aveva saputo dare altro nome che Elizabeth Bennet.

Così aveva riversato su di lei il proprio passato, vergato su un foglio di carta inumidito dalla pioggia, perché di esso non aveva avuto il coraggio di parlare.

Si riteneva tanto uomo, Darcy, eppure lei era stata in grado di porlo di fronte ai suoi limiti come nessun’altro mai era riuscito a fare.

Aveva portato alla luce grigiastra di quella giornata piovosa i segreti che lui aveva strenuamente lottato per nascondere, nasconderli agli occhi del mondo, nasconderli dentro di sé, perché c’era stato un tempo in cui quello era l’unico luogo sicuro.

Aveva parlato di amore, di odio, di vendetta, di avidità.

Le aveva scritto di George Wickham come del peggior uomo, eppure l’aveva fatto senza rancore, non per instillare in lei il gene dell’odio, bensì per farle aprire gli occhi, forse per proteggerla dalle medesime ferite ancora impresse sulla povera Georgiana.

Eppure, non era ancora soddisfatto.

Chiuso fra le mura di quella casa fredda e priva di qualsiasi forma di umano sentimento, Darcy si chiedeva cosa ne fosse stato della sua vita.

Aveva spezzato le barriere di quell’anima che non era nemmeno persuaso di possedere; aveva lasciato che una donna, quell’arma mortale ed incomprensibile, giungesse tanto vicina a lui da leggergli dentro; aveva rifiutato ogni valore, ogni riservatezza, ogni sorta di dignità che lo costringesse a prendere sempre le decisioni migliori, e sempre sbagliate.

E ancora aveva impresso nella mente il suo viso, sconvolto e iroso, audace e combattivo. Perché Elizabeth certamente conosceva il perdono, solo non era certa che lui lo meritasse.

Ed era questa certezza mancata che lo turbava, in modo acuto, pungente. Lei aveva la chiave per liberare le sensazioni in lui intorpidite, congelate, eppure si rifiutava di usarla, poiché non sapeva che cosa avrebbe trovato all’interno del suo cuore.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, cullandosi nelle immagini risalenti a quel pomeriggio, in quel gazebo dove aveva lasciato una parte di se stesso, in cui le aveva passato il testimone dei suoi errori, in cui si era confessato come se lei fosse un prete e non... cosa? Che cos’era davvero Elizabeth Bennet? Cercava di ridurla ad un essenza singola, semplice, che fosse in grado di comprendere, eppure si rese conto in quel momento che non c’era modo di ingabbiarla in un’unica definizione, di rendere razionale il pensiero di lei.

Avrebbe rinunciato alla ragione, sua unica arma, l’avrebbe tolta alla sua mente e si sarebbe concesso di sognare, finalmente senza ombre e senza fantasmi di un passato ancora incombente.

Avrebbe strappato la chiave dalle sue mani, avrebbe lasciato fluire ogni parte di se stesso che gli ricordasse di essere vivo e che gli facesse credere, anche solo per un istante, di poterlo essere insieme a lei.

Di poterlo essere, finché non si fosse accorto che quel mondo gli sarebbe andato stretto, o che forse non era fatto per quel genere di esistenza: quella che poteva definirsi ‘normale’, quella in cui un uomo e una donna conoscevano davvero il significato di quel ‘vivere per sempre felici e contenti’, quella che la sua natura fintamente altezzosa e sgradevole gli vietavano di avere.

Ma era un uomo, e per quanto lo ritenesse disdicevole, aveva ancora la facoltà di decidere che cosa sognare.

Provava a nascondere a se stesso i suoi stessi desideri, come se solo guardandolo essi potessero trasparire, come se in essi ci fosse davvero qualcosa che non poteva essere rivelato senza conseguenze. Si nascondeva, perché era quello che aveva fatto per tutta la sua miserevole esistenza.

Nascosto, dietro una ragione insulsa e inutile.

Poi, guardando le verdi distese di Rosings dalla finestra, si concesse il lusso di sognare Elizabeth su quel prato, immaginarla correre, raggiungerlo, e concedergli il perdono per le sue azioni così ciniche e detestabili.

Forse, se l’avesse fatto davvero, Darcy avrebbe perso la stima di lei, del suo essere dannatamente orgogliosa e stupendamente riflessiva, pensante, come poche fra le altre donne che aveva conosciuto.

Non riuscì a sorridere di questo suo pensiero, sebbene gli sarebbe immensamente piaciuto farlo.

Sragionava, e ne era stranamente felice.

Del resto, aveva decretato che la ragione non aveva più ragione d’esistere in quel frangente, seppur breve, della sua esistenza, quello che aveva impresso su di sé il volto di Elizabeth.

Per una volta, si sarebbe concesso di sognare in pace.

****

**_~ Togli la ragione lasciami sognare, lasciami sognare in pace ~_ **


End file.
